Eternal Love
by RumpledRegina
Summary: This is a compilation of one shots I've written based on prompts, my own muse for "canon fix", art inspirations etc. All Golden Queen, all connected by a constant factor in their connection. Eternity. Ratings vary, in general rated M for some, the rest venture on T. Some other characters appear in the stories, I'll add the ones with speaking parts to the description
1. Eternal Love

Eternal love is inspired by the GQ scene in 5x02 "The Price"

* * *

Regina waved her hand and glamored Belle. She was still working on finding a way to save Robin, yes, but Regina didn't want the bookworm - _quite nice actually, maybe i have misjudged her_ \- to listen at what she had to say next. Not that she cared much about her feelings - _i'm trying to be nice but i haven't forgotten. You bastard_ \- but she cared about her own image very much.

 _No one can ever find out._

She looked at the man lying before her eyes, pale, practically breathless. _I cannot feel sympathy for you, you are the root of all my problems, always have been, always will be._ "Stop blaming other people for your mistakes Regina". Suddenly Emma's voice popped into her mind. Her heart clenched, she could barely draw a breath and then...she broke to tears. Hot streams of desparation running across her face, falling on the slick silk shirt of the man who symbolised her past- _still, so still, almost dormant, like her Evil Queen. But she'll wake up, like him, from day to day. Won't she? Won't **he**?_

She grabbed the colar of his suit and drew her mouth close to his ear. She brushed her breasts to his chest and suddenly chills went through her spine, her nipples hardened instantly. _I've missed you. I always miss you at the strangest of times, why do I keep doing that to myself?_ His cologne enamored her. "Wake up" she wispered. "You would enjoy seeing me like this you malevolent imp. My body still craves your touch" Nothing. No movement, even his heartbeat was so faint she could barely acknowledge it.

She drew her misty eyed gaze to look at his face. He seemed...serene. _We've never been serene Rumple. You cannot do this to me. We will be serene only alive, both of us. Or else you'll die agonising in my own hands, you'd promised me that, you'd promised me that you fucking bastard!_ She put her hands around his neck and instantly closed her eyes to savour the moment. Her lips parted a bit, her arousal was evident. "I have the upper hand now Rumple. How do you like that?", she said softly, smiling coyly afterwards.

Still, no movement, no retort, nothing. _I fucking hate your guts. Even now you're letting me down. Even now you are hurting me._ She removed her hands, stood up and resumed her Evil Queen body posture. Anger filled every pore of hers, surged through her body and she stared at him like she wanted to direct all that anger though her eyes into killing him. _Open your brown eyes and face me you coward._

She knew she had no choise. She knew and that made her angrier. "I have loved you like no other you pathetic little man!" she yelled misty eyed and furious. It seemed like an emotional hurricane had taken over the little space. "Do you hear me? Do you? And you get to mock me and reject me and use me. You get to detach from the darkness. You..." _No movement_. She exhaled deeply, clenched her fists and while she knealt in front of his body, she forcefully dropped them on his chest. "You don't get to do this! You don't get to leave me! We will end this together. No matter what. That's what you've promised me. That's what you've promised me..."

Silence. Then almost a whisper broke out..."My eternal love...I need you..."

Her voice trembled. She felt exausted. _Why do I always do that to myself? I can't keep this up. I can't. What we have is not real. It's just an illusion, my elaborate illusion. Robin is real. Robin is my happy ending. Robin!_ She suddenly opened her eyes and regained consiousness of where she was and why she came there in the first place. She remembered Belle and energetically stood up. Before she went to her, she leaned upon his face in a haste and tried to mentally savor his image. _Even now you'll have no idea. Figures._ She turned around, waved her hand to undo the spell and walked anxiously towards the pretty little girl. "Have you found anything?"

Rumplestiltskin's body was at the same condition as it had been every day since he lost his darkness. One could now see the stains of tears on his shirt, sure, and even some on his face. But everything else was exactly the same. Eventhough the tears on his face took a long time to evaporate. Nothing had changed. All was normal.


	2. True Hate

True Hate is inspired by the GQ scenes in 4x17 "Heart Of Gold"

* * *

Rumplestiltskin paced calmly around the vault, noticing their surroundings. There was nothing there he wasn't familiar with, nothing there his eyes haven't seen before but still… he explored Regina's things as if they had changed over time. His attention was caught by the intricate design of her mirror. Her mirror… _This mirror…_ Woven intricately on the outside, hard edged and stylish but when you get to the core you'll see your reflection staring at you. And you may not like what you see. Or you may get on a trance. _Just like her. So suiting._

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. _Pinewood. Forest Dumb's scent still lingers over here._ He exhaled quickly and glanced himself at the mirror. _Did you do it in front of this mirror Regina? Did he wrap his hands around your neck? Did he make you tremble simply by whispering in your ear? Did he make you beg to come? Is your skin marked by him? Did you scream his name? Did you pledge to be his forever?_ The images from their past were flashing before his eyes making him turn his gaze away.

Pacing once again he took notice of the unconscious Regina. She looked peaceful. He took extra care of her after Maleficent forced her to collapse unconscious. He had her hands handcuffed of course. Not that he truly needed her without magic but he needed her calm and if they started fighting, they'd never end. Besides he didn't have much time to spare nor did he want to harm her in any way. _This would have gone way differently in the past._ He drew closer to her, standing above her, leaning a bit on his cane. _Let's do this._

He waved his hand and Regina started to awaken. She looked a bit disturbed around her still hazed but when she noticed him she gasped.

"Your hands are tied I'm afraid. No more magic for you today."

"So now I'm your prisoner" Rumple bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"You and the author. Well actually he had the good chance to join the team whereas you…You backed the wrong one" _Are you indifferent Regina?_

"What about everything you said to me? You wanted me to find my happiness"

"That's true. Just not on my expense. We have a deal dearie, have you forgotten? You see, the affection I have for you, well… There are limits" _No there're not_

"What happened to you?"

"I lost everything." Flashes of Belle pierced his mind. Bae's grave. Bae's apartment being polluted by… them. Regina's current associations. "Just as you will if you don't do as I say. I found this in your pocket. Telephone number registered to Robin of Locksley"

"Give that back" He noticed the fire in her eyes and that excited him.

"I'm guessing you have this number because you're worried about poor Robin Hood out there in the cold harsh wild. In fact you should be" Hate me

"What do you know that I don't? What happened to Robin?"

"Ask him yourself. Call" _Hate me Regina_

As excpected Regina called. Her happiness was destroyed by her wicked sister. He listened to the call seemingly indifferent but deep down inside he felt his heart pour over a bit of the blackness to his mouth. He could taste the bitterness. His lungs suddenly clogged, he thought vile would surge out of every pore of his.

"You knew"

"That's why you'll do everything I ask. Because one phone call from me and your beloved dies at the hands of your sister"

"She murdered you son!" _Bae_

"Well Zelena and I have come to…an understanding. And now you and I have an understanding as well. Regina you are vital to my plan to turn the Savior towards darkness" _I'm dying my love_

"You once made me a monster. But I won't let you do the same to Emma" _You' re being reckless baby. One might say your hunk of a soulmate is not what you make him to be._

"So you've made your choice haven't you? You're choosing the Savior over your beloved Robin Hood? Is that your final answer?"

 _Oh Rumple you don't want to know my final answer._

Rumple caught a glint behind her eyes, recognizing his baby Queen. He tried not to smile. _That's right Regina, hate me. More and more. This flickering light in my heart can be fueled only by you now. I've lost Belle's love, my little boy is lost to me forever, our connection is the only thing keeping me alive. Hate me my dark angel. Do whatever you want. Just…don't be indifferent._

"You should remember dearie, you can never beat me no matter how hard you try", he remarked dryly, turned around and walked away slowly, tapping his cane in a very irritating manner. Regina would smash his fucking head to a pulp if she wasn't preoccupied by calculating her next move. _Always an asshole Rumple dearie._

Rumple faced the sunlight but his skin was as pale as a vampire's. He clutched his chest, bend his knee a bit and held on his cane with vigor. _Hurry Regina…._


	3. Destiny

Regina storms in and demands to see Belle after she learned she's pregnant and under a sleeping curse. Rumple is not in the mood to see her. Yet.

Destiny is set somewhere around the events of 5x20. Inspired by a prompt

* * *

"Where is she?" Regina stormed in ready for battle.

"You can unhinge your claws dear, Hades took her." Rumple said nonchalantly with his back still turned to her." I'm surprised you didn't know where your…precious sister is. It seems you two had a change of heart lately". His pun almost echoed across the room.

Regina clenched her fist and tried to remain calm. "Not Zelena. Belle. Where is Belle?" she said in a firm tone.

Rumple suddenly went stiff. He drew a breath, turned around and said in a low and steady voice: "What do you want Regina? You're not getting near her"

She scoffed. "I'm not her enemy Rumple. As much as you refuse to see it, I've come to care about that little girl of yours. _Unlike you_ "

"Get out!" Rumple's eyes beamed. "Get our or I'll make you get out dearie and trust me, you don't want that"

Regina's laugh crashed loud and clear to the walls. "Oh Dark One…You and your threats…Can't say I particularly missed them" She had stepped closer to him, staring straight into his eyes, smirking.

 _Your face never ceases to infuriate me, your eyes, your lips, you tone of voice…_ "What do you want?"

"I heard she's pregnant. And apparently, she went into a sleeping curse?! I can't leave you alone for a second now, can I? It's like you inflict your darkness to anyone that talks to you, you're a disease…" Her tone grew more and more condescending

"Don't test me. You know very well it's your sister's fault. Now leave. You're not welcomed here."

"I want to see my friend. Yes, don't look at me like that, Belle is my friend"

Rumple laughed. It was so sudden that it surprised even himself. "Her friend? Her friend?! You have abandoned us Regina, you all have abandoned us. You don't care about anyone else except the ones that you please each time and you change your alliances like you change your clothes" He glanced her almost unwillingly from top to bottom. "Not going to say it anymore. Leave or I'll throw you out myself"

Regina approached him and whispered at his mouth. "Oh yeah? Let me see you try. Dearie." A fireball sizzled at her right hand. Rumple grabbed her wrist tightly. Their bodies touched and Regina almost unconsciously leaned on him.

"Fuck you" Rumple yanked her by the hand and crashed his mouth on hers. Her fireball was out , her body was mellowing. Whimpering noises came out of her, her lips were feverish, her tongue restless. He bit her lower lip and then continued kissing her hard. He grabbed her by her ass and she latched on to him. Like she always used to. She wrapped her legs around him to feel his erection throbbing. Her underwear was already wet. She wanted to feel ashamed of it but her body wouldn't let her, it still craved him. "I hate you"

"Same" Rumple responded and grabbed her hair, exposing her neck. He bit her and he felt her body quivering. Oh how much he'd missed this… He carried her till they hit a wall. Regina let her shoes drop and squeezed her legs on his ass, feeling his cock on her clit. Sighs and moans were ongoing and interchangeable, like a devilish melody accompanying their lustful desires.

Rumple took his zipper down, ripped her soaked underwear with a yank and entered her wet and warm pussy decisively. He adored looking at her face every time. The pleasure drawn on her expressions was immeasurable and unique. No one else has ever made him feel like this and he bet no one has ever made Regina as well. Robin flashed by his mind and he thrust his hard member even deeper. She almost devoured him, he felt complete. _Yes, no one compares to us my destiny._ Regina's heated skin tasted like heaven under his thirsty tongue.

Regina hadn't felt like this in ages. _When will this stop? I don't want to be attached to you anymore. I can't._ She felt the signaling waves of orgasm coming though her spine. She clutched his back, her nails dug deeper, she wanted to tear him apart and keep him inside her forever at the same time. Their merged bodies had become one, she felt wholesome, nothing was missing, they did belong together…

"Fuuuck me…!" she shouted as the signals for her orgasm were finally there. She trembled all over his body and he moaned. His hard cock was throbbing inside her, he was fighting hard not to cum. He wanted her more and more. _How is that even possible? I thought this was over and done long ago._ "Cum with me. I want you inside me" Regina sighed and Rumple slammed his hand hard at the wall right next to her, releasing his passion. Their voices beamed across the room, like rays of sun, illuminating their inner worlds.

Both were spent after a while but neither of them wanted to move. Regina was pinned on the wall, still holding him tightly on her and Rumple tried to catch his breath smelling and occasionally licking the salty and delicious skin of her bosom. His cock was still hard and her pussy was still pounding on it. They almost didn't feel they were inside each other, they had merged. Physically, mentally and unfortunately emotionally… Regina licked her fiery lips and rested her head a bit backwards with her eyes closed. Rumple smelled her skin and hair as she moved and smiled. _You smell like home_. He kept his eyes closed as well to savor every sensation.

"I think I'll make myself go after all" Regina said calmly as she hugged tightly Rumple and trying to make her legs steady. Rumple hugged her back and whispered in her ear "Don't leave. Don't ever leave" "Never" Regina said as she felt her eyes watering and let her grasp loose. She smiled as they faced each other. "Tell Belle I care about her. She might hear you."

"I hope not love…." "What?" "She's resting right besides us…."

Regina's eyes widened. She turned to look at her in shock. Indeed, Belle was lying there, peacefully. _God no. No no no no…_

"You did this on purpose you imp?!" she growled.

Rumple looked saddened into her eyes. "Of course not Regina. I treasure her. You know that. You always knew that." Regina remembered that sting of jealousy she used to feel whenever he mentioned his little bookworm. It wasn't there now. But a wave of grief surged through her, inexplicably, she wanted to cry and run and stay put all at the same time. She took a breath and all she could feel was his essence infiltrating her skin, making her drunk.

"I'll leave" she whispered

"Yes… If you must…" he breathed.

She was looking at the door, hesitant to go through. He was looking at the wall, carving her silhouette on it with his mind's eye. She touched her swollen lips with her fingers lightly, she imagined kissing him one last time. He opened his hand and looked at the underwear he had claimed earlier. Grief surged through him like a tidal wave. "Goodbye" he said in a broken voice.

Regina almost gasped. She stopped her watery eyes taking control over her. "We'll meet again", her heels clicked on the floor in a steady and rapid manner. He heard the door closing behind him. He put the underwear inside his pocket even though her smell was still covering the place.

"Forgive me Belle" he said in a broken voice without looking at the lovely librarian. "I've told you I'm a weak man. You don't believe me but see?…It's…It's true…. I can't escape my destiny no matter how hard I try" Rumple whispered as he let a hot tear come down his cheek. _At least I'll cry my sins away. I hope they burn my flesh._


	4. Reflexions

Reflexions is inspired by a wonderful fanart created by my request which wasn't very specific in the first place. I got inspired after seeing the finished product so all credits go to the artist. Set during the events of 1x12 "Skin Deep". Regina's POV

* * *

Regina gasped for air and flanged her eyes open, clutching at the satin sheets on her bed. _It was just a dream_. Panting she tried to control her breath and erase the agony from her eyes. Her heart rate managed to drop eventually, her eyes began to appear steelier. She proceeded to do her every morning routine as usual. "Today I'll wear the blue one. I like the prickly chains in the back" she said to herself as she chose the velvet formfitting dress of the day, with a background thought that was fighting to become conscious but she didn't let it. _I need them to prick my skin, to make me feel again. I haven't felt anything since…_ She froze. Her heart clenched. Her heart was also in chains and they were tightening fast. _Stop it Regina. Breathe. You do not feel pain. You do not FEEL_. She drew a deep breath and carried on- basically her people were summoned to take care of their Queen.

"All right now leave me alone", she ordered. Watching herself in the mirror, admiring the perfect fit of the dress that hugged her curves, her hairstyle was elaborate as usual, her lips painted red to remind her of her apples- and Snow White's blood. A ray of bright sunlight passed through her heavy velvet curtains and fell with audacity on her mirror, reflecting straight to her eyes, almost blinding her. "Enough" she scoffed and with a wave of her hand she drew her curtains shut. _He has them pinned down._ A faint smile appeared on her face. _He HAD them pinned down._ The woman reflected on the mirror seemed pale, there was nothing inviting about her. Her eyes were dead. Her soul was dead. "Mirror mirror on the wall…." Her voice cracked, the words escaped her mouth like bats, scraping her insides as they flew away. "….show me what my heart desires most of all".

A mirage appeared before her eyes. She saw her reflection having a life of its own while she stood still. She saw herself tilting her head a bit, extending her neck and then she noticed….him. Her eyes burned invisible flames; her tears instantly flooded to relief her anger's burning fire. _He is just how I remember him._ He leaned at the crook of the neck, breathing at her skin, almost kissing it. He touched her arms with his long and delicate fingers, clasping them eventually and prickling her skin. She felt the chains in her back trying to penetrate her but not quite matching the essence of the reflection. "We are where we belong. Together" he almost hissed before licking her gently. Her reflection gasped, closed her eyes and surrendered her whole being to him. The mirage started to slowly fade away and all she could see now was her tears' streams marking her red cheeks.

 _You are pathetic Regina. No one will ever love you, don't you know that already? No matter how much poise you acquire, no matter how many beautiful clothes you wear or how beautiful you make you façade to look with color, you are rotten to your very core. Everyone leaves. Even he did. Did you really think he was your soul mate? The one who understood you and loved you? Ha! He chose her. He lov… He loves her (?) He, the one who repeatedly said he was unlovable. He, the one who thinks he is a monster….. We were never monsters when we were together Rumple. We were dark angels spreading their black wings wide. We were majestic. And now you shall be punished for your faulty choices. You will become weak. SHE will make you weak. And I'll have my revenge for your trickery. Foolish Regina. When his power is eliminated then that quivering inside you will stop, your knees won't be weak upon his sight or thought, they'll stand steady as pillars, crushing him beneath them, torturing him._

"I'll have you taste your own medicine Dark One" she whispered, forming a wicked smile, sensing her blood cooling off once more, regaining her preferable attitude. "Hello Regina. I've missed you" she said playfully and blew a kiss to her mirror. "Guards!" she strutted her way out. "Fetch me my carriage!"


	5. Sweet grief

Inspired by a prompt. Set during season 2 after Regina stopped the spell in the well. What if she had actually died from it? Rumple thinks "dead is dead" and unexpected grief strikes him. Regina on the other hand is brought back to life.

* * *

His vision was blurred but that seemed to be his permanent state for countless days. Or weeks? Or hours? Time was irrelevant. The only grasp of reality he had now was this permanent heart wrenching grief and the smell of bourbon being instilled in the air, seeping through his pores.

His shop bell rang. It didn't occur to him that his door had been locked by magic ever since….ever since his eyesight was replaced by teary pools. So he didn't even flinch, they'll go away he thought, whoever it is will get bored of waiting for him. To show up. And actually BE there. Present. With his full attention. And…..love…. "Don't be silly" he whispered. "You don't know how to love, not really. You're vile. She had told you so. She was right" His warm breath stained the crystal glass he had in front of his lips.

Heels clicked on the wooden floor but he recognized the sound as the imminent clock ticking towards his very welcomed numbness. His curtain was tampered with, making sounds, scruffy sounds. And yet he still didn't move, he didn't even change his gaze. The warm amber liquid matched his eyes, making them seem like two holes. The mirage soothed him, reminded him of the hollow inside.

"Rumple?" Her voice echoed inside his mind, confusing him. He closed his eyes and drew a sharp breath. Tears streamed down his ghostly looking cheeks. "Rumple?" The voice sounded louder, warmer, went straight to his heart. He clenched the glass and tried to bring it to his lips almost violently when a hand stopped his force.

He opened his eyes, half angry and half confused. Her chocolate eyes were looking right through him, right to his soul. "Go away" he whispered. "I don't want to see you anymore!" he yelled. "You're dead, you're dead because of me, you're dead because I took it too far as usual okay?! I know! I fucking know, stop haunting me!" he screamed at the beautiful face in front of him in the hopes he'd scare it away. He started crying again violently while uttering "It's not like I'll ever forget you"

He felt warmth on his cheeks, he felt his tears being wipped and thought he was finally drunk. Properly and utterly drunk. He opened his eyes and when he saw those watery eyes still looking at him, those lips actually smiling at him he chuckled "You're fucking cruel you know that? Good job"

"I haven't been cruel to you in a while now but if that's what you prefer, I can manage. Thought a little….kindness on my behalf would be appreciated. Guess not". His cheek stung by the harsh slap it got. His bewilderment made him clear his mind a little bit and instinctively grabbed the hand that tried to provoke his fury. It was tangible. And warm. And delicate. And infused with magic, her magic, he'd recognize her magic anywhere, how could that be, how can it be, how…? "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…..?"

"Yes"

His nose was buried in her neck. Her sweet caramel flavored skin hit his senses at once, her apple scented hair brought an instant calming effect to his pumping shriveled black heart. He grabbed her arms perhaps a little too tight but she didn't make a sound. "You are really here" he whispered before he started shaking "I'm sorry Regina, I'm really sorry. Hate me all you want, this time I deserve it. I understand. I'm just…..so glad you are okay….."

"I have never seen you like this Dark One" Her voice sounded steady to an untrained ear but she was clearly shaken up. "All that for me? Shall I be flattered? You really don't want that" Did she finish her sentence with a question mark lingering, she wondered. Two reddish amber eyes that seemed more battered up than her own resurrected ones devoured her every feature. She felt uneasy. She felt warm inside and yet her limbs felt stone cold- she couldn't move. Bourbon breath graced her nose but disgust was nowhere near her facial expression. Her lips parted. The amber eyes were fixated on them and her heart beat suddenly pumped inside her ears.

"What I want…" he whispered inches away from her lips. "I can never have". He took a step back, like a soldier almost, showing her a distance that must be kept between them, making her understand. And yet she was disappointed. And yet he was crying on the inside now. "Be safe Regina. Don't ever risk your life like that, always anticipate the next move. That's what I've been telling you all these years. Think ahead and you'll avoid the worse. Do not rush into things. You were lucky this time around"

"I would do it all over again. I'd do anything for Henry"

"I know that. Parents would do anything for their children. Just….be careful. I…I don't…..I don't want to ever….I've been accustomed to you dearie"

She smiled her most beautiful smile and walked towards him. She grabbed his neck tie gently and whispered across his lips. "I've missed you too. Teacher. Gotta stick around. You've promised me many lessons after all" And just like that she untangled her delicate fingers from his tie, turned around and walked away, clicking her heels on his wooden floor, matching the beat of his darkened heart.


	6. A troubling matter

Set after my work "Sweet grief" inspired by a follow up prompt. Rumple feels the need to keep an eye on Regina and her condition. Except being normal or casual is not his strong suit.

* * *

"Regina…."

"Hmmm…."

"Why is Gold staring at you?'

Regina swallowed the last spoonful of her sorbet -Granny kept her favorite in the freezer, she wasn't going to be subjected to the generic milky constructions that woman tried to pass as ice cream along with her soggy apple pies- and looked up, trying to discern what exactly was Prince Farming talking about.

Rumple averted his eyes when her own locked into them and grabbed Ruby by the arm who happened to pass by at the moment. He whispered something in her ear, let her go and turned his back to the Mayor and the law enforcer wannabe.

"I don't know David. Why does Gold do anything? You said we should talk about Henry and I'm being as civil as I can. Don't test my patience farm boy."

"Your coffee Mr. Gold" Ruby's voice sounded clear and cheerful, disrupting the flow of Regina's bubbling anger. She saw Rumple heading towards them decisively and surprise could not be hidden from her eyesight successfully.

"Hello Mr. Nolan. I need a word with the Mayor" he said while gazing at Regina, not David, not even once.

"Amm…sure Mr. Gold but we're in the middle of something. It won't take long, I promise" Charming said disarmingly as ever.

"It won't take long because you're leaving" Rumple snapped

"I have a serious discussion with him Gold, I'm pretty sure that whatever you have to tell me can wait" Fires shooting from her eyes, wishing he could burn alive for infuriating her with his mere presence. She needed this to stop someday. Her inner reactions to him, she needed not to care that much. This wouldn't be the day apparently.

"No it can't. Move Prince, go to your Princess. NOW!" Heads were turned; Granny seemed to be getting impatient. "Ruby please tell everyone to continue enjoying their meal" he said, never unlocking his eyes from Regina's.

David looked puzzled but he decided not to get involved any further. He stood up, told Regina he would call her later, said his polite goodbyes and left. Rumple took his place immediately, sitting across Regina.

"What do you want Gold?" she said through clenched teeth. "I was ready to get my son back, without any kind of blood shedding and you ruined it. As always."

He stared at her without speaking for a while and then his voice travelled through steady and calm "Speaking of blood shedding, I sense your magic is rocky ever since you came back. And your darling mother is still planning on making her move; I bet she's here in Storybrooke as we speak."

"Are you spying on me?" Regina's voice came out snippy

"I told you. I can sense it" Regina's heart leapt as she heard those words, she looked at the empty bowl in front of her, trying to get her composure back.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

"I have no intention of seeing you die a second time dearie. Repetition bores me." His voice cracked a tiny bit. He hoped she hadn't heard it, he hoped the dinner noises drowned his sentimentality.

She smiled. His eyes looked warm, not smug, his face was tense. She knew he feared for her life, apparently what she hadn't realized was how much of a pressing matter this was to him. "Why do you care that much Rumple?"

The question startled him but his facade remained unbroken. "Our objective hasn't changed dearie. Your mother is still around and we both know we can't trust her. You came to me. YOU wanted her dead. Instead you got yourself dead and were brought back by a technicality. You were just lucky. Accept that and kill the right person this time around hm? Off course you won't be able to do anything if your magic is that wonky"

Regina realized he almost sounded sad. "Well thank god I have you as my teacher then. I was serious when I said you had many more things to teach me. I have missed our lessons. Better is the enemy of good after all." she almost sang to him while her demeanor remained businesslike as always.

Unless the way she looked at him counted, the way she peered into his soul, making him lose his breath, lose his mind, making him want to do things to her right then and there.

"Right" he coughed. "I've said my part, I hope you realize how much of a pressing matter that is and take the necessary actions. Good day to you Mayor Mills" He picked up his untouched coffee and walked out the dinner. Regina watched him from behind curiously, left her money on the counter signaling Ruby and followed suit. She stood at Granny's entrance watching him walking towards his shop. When he disappeared into it she started walking towards her car, got in, and left a long sigh closing her eyes.

"How can he feel my magic? He can't even feel my mother's, he would know exactly where she is right now if he could" She got angry again. "I won't let him get to me, aaargh! He must have been spying on me, he's a weasel, the end. I must focus on Henry" She started driving, still having the smell of his cologne under her nose.

Angrier and angrier she got.


End file.
